My Angel
by Lone Angel in a Trenchcoat
Summary: Death Note and Supernatural collide in the world of the humans and nothing will ever be sane again. Lucifer is free from his cage, Kira is killing, Raphael is almost God, and the apocalypse is nigh. And what the hell is Castiel doing! Rated M in some chapters for gross humor, gore, blood, and Gabriel. Rating is subjected to change at any time


Okay so all my life I've been COMPLETELY and UTTERLY obsessed with angels. There are somany different lore and kinds and all of that! So when I started watching Supernatural (the tv show) and a character named Castiel strolled into the barn/shed, I fell into deep and utter love. For 1, he was wearing a trenchcoat (technically an overcoat), for 2 he was played by Misha Collins (one of the best damn actors in my book!), and for 3: he was a freaking angel. I love his nativity and would give a squeal every time he came onto the big screen. I am not going to reveal anymore but I was very pleased with all the angels that suddenly began to appear, especially Gabriel! He was an amazing archangel! So I decided to make a...Death Note Supernatural as one would say. But I am not sure if I want to put it in crossovers...mostly because like no one goes into the crossovers. If I put it in Death Note, then more people will see it...if they look in the mature ratings.

So, after long debate with my stuffed animal, Grizzy, I decided to put it in the crossover thing. Who knows? Maybe someone will be looking for a crossover.

* * *

Title- My Angel

Rating- Teens mostly but it will have some bloody gore

Summary- Dean and Sam did not expect to suddenly get called out on their fake IDs for the FBI. Next thing they know, they're being taken to a person everyone keeps referring to as "L, The World's Greatest Detective". Now this "L" is making them a deal, catch Kira and they go free, all charges cleared and L would help them whenever they got in a tight pinch again. But, things don't go as planned. Kira turns out to be a demon, a very powerful one. They have no choice but to reveal everything about themselves to L. But even L isn't as he seems. And what's up with Castiel lately!?

Parings: Destiel, hints of Sabriel, minor KiraxL, LuciferxKira, and very itty bitty little bit of CastielXAnna.

* * *

"Liars."

Dean stopped in his tracks, heart thudding in his chest in fear. What? He quickly hid that fear and looked at the cop that had passed them. It was a man, he couldn't tell what age by the hat pulled low on the face and the deep tan colored raincoat. But how? How did this man know? "Excuse me?" he chuckled, feigning a confused yet amused look.

The brunette next to him, his little brother, Sammy, had frozen up and was looking back at the man in confusion. They were both scared. Though they would never show it. Dean was tempted to call Cas at that moment but that would just look odd; a man in a tan trenchcoat with an admirably pretty face just suddenly showing up in thin air. Plus Cas was working his ass off with Bobby at the moment...not literally though...okay, that just put a bad mental image into Dean's head. Ugh. Not right.

"You two are not FBI agents and you two are not Derek Williams and Seth Rogers," the man said and the other police started to look over at the raised voice of the man.

"How do you know? For all we know, you could not be who you are saying you are, Mr..." Dean trailed off, stepping up to the guy and starting to go through his pockets to find the ID card that all policeman and FBI agents were required to have. He stopped after reaching the last pocket, feeling around quickly. Nothing. "Ah, huh, give me a second," Dean grinned nervously along with a slightly panicked chuckle.

"Derek..." Sam hissed urgently under his breath but Dean ignored him.

"It's gotta be here somewhere..." Dean muttered, starting to feel around again.

"I would ask that you stop fondling me, Mr. Winchester," the man said in a low tone so only the two boys could hear.

Dean stopped as if turned to stone. _Winchester..._

Sam's nostrils flared slightly in alarm, sucking a breath through them quickly. His brown eyes watched this man cautiously. This wasn't good.

"I will tell you who I am," the man continued as Dean drew his hands back, watching him with a skeptical look. "But I ask that you get in my car so we may have a private chat between you and my employer."

The older of the Winchester boys scoffed softly, rolling his eyes and looking away before the hazel orbs flicked back to the man in the raincoat. "Haven't you heard of not getting in the car with strangers?" he asked in a mocking tone, raising an eyebrow. Mentally he prayed to Cas, telling the bastard to get his little angel ass down here. If this "employer" was a demon, they were screwed. If it was an angel, they were also screwed. Especially if it was Raphael. Or worse, that bitch Anna. Ooo, Dean had not gotten over the way she tried to backstab Cas or how she tried to kill Dean and Sam's parents. Bitch was gonna diiiieeeee~

"Haven't you heard of prison? Because if you do not get in that car, that's where you will be sitting in time for tea."

"Ooo, well bring out the _crumpets_ and _sugar," _Dean said in a sarcastic tone but took a step forward. "Fine, we'll get in your damn car. Just we don't leave my baby so we're staying on this street. No driving anywhere," he added, pointing a finger at the man to clarify his point.

"He will be coming with us," the man spoke, his voice laced with confusion.

"Oh I'm not-" Sam started, shaking his head but Dean interrupted with, "No! Not him!" he protested, pointing towards his Impala. "That's my baby!" he added proudly, grinning slightly.

"...You have a nice taste in vehicles," the man nodded approvingly.

"You bet I do!"

"-but," the man held up one gloved hand to signal his wanting of Dean to...well, shut his cake hole, "neither I nor my supervisor will question you relationship or what you do with those cars. Just keep it to yourself."

Despite the situation they were in, Sam found himself doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. Especially when Dean's jaw dropped in surprise and utter horror at what the man had just suggested.

"Or does that mean that you are not in a romantic relationship with the car and you are merely it's babysitter?" the man questioned, obvious amusement int his voice.

Now Sam was _really_ roaring with laughter, so much that the cops were glancing over from investigating the murder of this family that lived here.

"F...fuck you..." Dean stammered out, feeling utterly ashamed. He kinda had just walked into that one. Oooo this man was going to get it good. Whoopie cushion as soon as he could get one.

"Now, let's waste no more time," the man insisted, turning and starting to walk towards a black limo, only about 3 cars length in size. He paused then and looked back at Dean, "you may give you car a goodby kiss now if you wish."

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. I plan on writing some more tonight, tomorrow, etc. Thank you for reading My Angel and I pray that the angels will watch over you until we meet again when this story updates. Farewell


End file.
